Secret Rendezvous
by NoCapeNoCrown
Summary: Olivia takes a little teasing about her secret love life from the girls (Casey/Alex/Amanda). Little do the girls know that Olivia really does keep her love life secret. Two parts! Olivia and...
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Rendezvous**

**Hello all! Back with a quick lil' something that was in my head! This one has two parts. - M**

"Who's idea were the tequila shots?" Casey winced, her world slightly spinning.

Amanda laughed heartily at her new friend.

"Oh come on councilor, a couple of tequila shots never hurt anyone!" Amanda teased.

Casey looked at Amanda and then to Olivia and Alex.

"Says the woman who showed up late. Can I get another for the little blonde over here!" Casey said holding up an empty shot glass.

"Hey, hey I'm catching this weekend!" Amanda protested.

"And I am NOT!" Olivia said holding up her beer bottle saluting.

Alex leaned back in her chair, a grin on her face as she watched Olivia laugh at Casey and Amanda sparring.

"Alex what are you so quiet for tonight?" Casey prodded.

"I'm not quiet, I'm chill."

"Chill? Alex Cabot is chill?" Casey asked amused.

"Yes I'm chill. I'm happy to be here with you ladies, I'm happy to not be working, I'm chill."

Alex looked at Olivia who was grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm glad you're "chill", I like you relaxed."

"It could be the tequila too." Alex said with a snicker.

Olivia laughed out loud.

"So Liv how's Cassidy?" Casey asked intrigued, one eyebrow pushed high on her forehead.

"Yeah I feel like I need a little more background info on you and Cassidy." Amanda said speaking up.

"There's nothing to tell," Olivia said nonchalantly.

Amanda rolled her eyes at Casey.

"Amanda, Liv is infamous for her secret rendezvous."

Now it was Olivia's turn to roll her eyes to Casey before looking over to Alex, giving her a small smirk.

Alex only grinned shaking her head.

"Liv slept with Cassidy when they were both rookie detectives, and let's see there was the Leger guy you kept a secret and oh yes David Haden! And what was up with the FBI guy… Porter? Stabler was so jealous of Porter!" Casey said relaying all to Amanda.

"Elliot was not! And why is my love life the topic of conversation tonight?"

"Because its obviously juicy and secretive!" Amanda joked.

Olivia looked at Alex for help.

Alex shifted in her chair, shrugging to Olivia, "Well your love life is kind of interesting."

"Alex!"

Alex laughed, pleased with her dig.

"You guys are the worst!" Olivia said defeated.

"We are!" Casey laughed, "Now spill about Cassidy!"

"I told you there's nothing to tell, we're on and off… neither of us want a commitment from each other. It is what it is."

"Sex," Casey confirmed.

"Yes… sex." Olivia said shaking her head.

"Well I have to be honest I'm jealous. I could use a little sex at this point, especially with no commitment." Amanda said before taking another sip of her beer.

"Amen sister!" Casey said clinking her glass with Amanda's. "And what about you Alex, you're mighty quiet in this conversation. "You "chill" about sex too?" Casey teased.

Both Olivia and Amanda couldn't help but laugh.

Alex took a sip of her vodka tonic, "I'm satisfied" was all she divulged.

"Oh so you're holding out on information too. You taking notes on secret rendezvous from Liv?"

Alex didn't look up from her drink, only stirring it with her straw.

"Yeah… I must be."

"Very sneaky Cabot." Amanda said before reaching for her coat. "Alright girls I have to get some sleep before my phone rings in the middle of the night." Amanda stood from the table, "you all get home safe."

The women said their goodbyes to Amanda.

"I should get home too, it's been a long day." Alex said stirring from her chair. "My bed is calling my name."

"Yeah, I think I've had enough tequila for one night." Casey said following Alex's lead.

They all paid their tabs and made their way out on to the street to say their goodbyes.

Alex caught a cab first.

She gave the cab driver the address to her Upper West Side apartment as she turned to wave goodbye to the two women left standing on the sidewalk.

Casey and Olivia talked for a few more minutes.

"Sorry for ribbing you on the love life, but yours is far more interesting than the rest of ours."

"Yeah, yeah I can take it." Olivia said with a grin as she hugged Casey goodbye. "Hope to see you again soon. I'll call you for dinner…" Olivia said as she insisted Casey take the next cab. "Sounds good." Casey said before a last goodbye and getting in the cab.

Olivia made her way to the curb to hail the next cab.

She stuffed her hands into her coat pockets as she recited the address she knew now by heart.

She looked out the window of the cab, a slight grin appearing on her face.

Maybe her love life was a slightly more interesting.

She headed up town, she wouldn't sleep in her own bed tonight.

(Part 1 of 2)


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Rendezvous**

**(Part 2 of 2)**

**Changed the story rating for this part! **

Olivia slid her key in, and opened the door to a dimly lit apartment.

The only light coming from the bedroom down the hall.

She pulled off her jacket, it hitting the back of the couch as she made her way towards the lit room.

Olivia reached the doorframe and leaned against it looking at the sight buried under the covers.

"Already in bed?" Olivia said her voice low.

"I knew you wouldn't be long." Alex said, a grin on her face. "Why don't you come join me?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she too grinned.

She made her way towards the bed as Alex made her way from under the covers revealing her soft pink tank top that was clearly thin enough to leave nothing for the imagination and just her panties.

Alex crawled on her knees to the edge of the bed where Olivia now stood.

Olivia kicked off her shoes and Alex was already reaching for the button of Olivia's jeans, tugging at the zipper, pushing them quickly down her thighs and to the floor.

Alex ran her hands up Olivia's bare thighs, taking a deep breath in.

For a moment Alex tugged at the bottom of Olivia's shirt.

"You look so good in this color." Alex said of Olivia's purple top. "Actually you look good in every color." She said, then pushing the top upwards revealing more of Olivia's stomach. "God… and I love the color of your skin. Every single inch of it." She said now pulling Olivia's shirt completely over her head, leaving Olivia standing the in front of her in her bra and panties and Alex's hands roaming.

"Not so chill now are we Cabot? More like on fire?" Olivia said slowly as she raised her brow to Alex.

"All that talk about your little secrets… knowing I'm your little secret, might have turned me on a little."

"They would fucking freak if they knew…" Olivia said with a smirk.

Alex let out a breathy laugh as she ran her hands across the lacy material that covered Olivia's ample breast.

Olivia couldn't stand it any longer. She pushed Alex back on to the bed, following, hovering over Alex.

"Sexiest secret I've ever had." Olivia said, before leaning in to tug at Alex's soft lips.

Alex's hands at Olivia's hips, she reached for Olivia's lips once again, ready to devour her.

They kissed hungrily before Alex coaxed Olivia against the bed so she could straddle her.

Alex unhooked Olivia's bra, setting her breast free, messaging, kneading them…

"I'm happy to know you're satisfied with your sex life." Olivia teased at Alex's earlier admission at the bar.

"Oh that's just what I was telling Casey and Amanda." Alex said amused with her come back.

"Oh yeah!" Olivia said reaching under Alex's tank top, tickling her ribs.

Alex laughed as she squirmed. "Ok! Ok! I was telling the truth! I'm satisfied!"

Alex, no longer laughing leaned in to Olivia her lips inched from her. "I'm completely, utterly, mind blowingly satisfied."

Olivia gripped Alex's hips, sliding her fingers devilishly under the waist of Alex's panties.

They kissed passionate, wanting kisses.

"I want you to scream my name." Alex said pulling away from Olivia's lips.

Her eyes a piercing shade of blue.

Olivia pressed her head deeper in to the pillow as she began to feel Alex's lips roam her body.

A moan slipped from Olivia's mouth as streaks of pleasure ran through her body with every touch of Alex lips, Alex's fingers.

And Olivia could feel how wet Alex was against her stomach, as she had soaked through her panties.

Feel her as Alex's core rocked back and forth against her stomach.

Alex now leaning back on her knees traced Olivia's body sensually, with no hurry.

She reached Olivia's hips, pulling at the material that was hindering the goal of having Olivia scream her name.

She slid the wet thin cotton down Olivia's legs and to the floor.

Alex looked at Olivia, grinning as she could see how wet Olivia was without a touch.

Alex seductively licked her lips before pushing Olivia's legs further apart.

Alex slid her tongue up Olivia's slit, taking in the wetness that had seeped through.

The next time she pushed her tongue deeper between Olivia's folds, causing Olivia's breath to hitch at first contact.

Then Olivia breathed Alex's name as she exhaled.

Alex's tongue set against Olivia's clit as she pushed one finger and then another inside of Olivia.

Alex only paused long enough to catch her breath and to tell Olivia how good she tasted, how good she felt.

Alex found her rhythm and Olivia couldn't help but beg.

When Alex went down on her, it was the first time she called her baby. She called her baby as she begged her for more.

Just as now she was calling her baby and begging for more.

Olivia's back arched as Alex's stayed focus and relentless with her rhythm.

Every squirm, every whimper…

"God, Alex!"

Olivia's head tilting back as her legs began to shake.

Focused and relentless.

"Alex! Oh God, oh God, please!" Olivia screamed as her body shuttered.

Alex leaned up looking at Olivia's contorted, naked body.

The swell of her breast, her erect nipples, now in between Alex's fingers as she took one last lick across Olivia's clit sending a jolt through her body.

Alex crawled up beside Olivia.

Both of their bodies gleaming with perspiration.

"You're so fucking amazing." Olivia mumbled against the blonde head of hair.

Alex let out a little giggle as she then nuzzled Olivia's neck.

They laid there for a moment as Olivia tried to recover.

Olivia then let out a little snicker.

Alex leaned up looking at Olivia.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing!" Olivia said grinning back at Alex.

"Say it!" Alex prodded.

"I was just thinking about earlier at the bar. I thought your head would explode when Casey brought up Cassidy…"

"Why? I'm not jealous of Cassidy, you're in my bed, not his." Alex said as a matter of fact.

Olivia snickered again as she turned on to her side now looking at Alex.

"I like being in your bed," Olivia said now more serious as she tucked a piece of Alex's hair behind her ear.

Alex smiled.

"I like being your secret."

Olivia leaned in kissing Alex.

One kiss leading to another.

Olivia pulled away looking at Alex.

"What?" Alex asked, confused why Olivia had stopped kissing her.

"You have way too many clothes on for what I'm about to do to you." Olivia said before reaching for Alex's tank top.

The tank top thrown the floor, a thin-strapped thong followed.

Their naked bodied pressed together, tongues twisting, both wondering how long they could keep this secret.

**Finished! **


End file.
